Talk:Dellinger
About dellinger's hat Just a quick note about his hat. I believe that the picture on his hat represents an adult fighter fish while the picture on the hat he wore in the past represented a little fighter fish. Inside doflamingo colosseum we can see such little fighter fishes and they don't have horns, on the bridge to green bit we can see adult fighter fishes and they do indeed have horns. 14:18, November 19, 2013 (UTC)chad Seems valid. Add it. But don't add any speculation about him having a connection to the fish. Gender Is it actually stated somewhere, that Dellinger is a "he" ? No, but it's clear from the way he's drawn (both here, and last chapter in the flashback where he was a kid). High heels doesn't change that. 09:37, November 20, 2013 (UTC) I dont think it's explicitly stated whether Dellinger is male, his face is pretty androgynous if you ask me. I'd leave it as unknown for the time being, what does everyone else think? FTB UltearM (talk) 09:39, November 20, 2013 (UTC) Yeah. Koala looked like a boy too >.> Only in her first appearance. Which is why the article first used "he", then changed it to "she" once her gender became apparent. In this case, we've seen Dellinger three times, and at all times he's looked more like a dude. Using "he" is much less awkward than "he/she" or saying "Dellinger", and if we're wrong then we can just change it once the opposite's confirmed. Gender is one of those things that we have to judge based on the way characters are drawn in difficult cases, given that the Japanese language isn't as reliant on gender-specific pronouns as English is. 09:56, November 20, 2013 (UTC) I agree. Leave as he for now - if Dellinger turns out to be a she, it's a simple change a bot can do. 09:58, November 20, 2013 (UTC) ı think 'he' is male, for koala comparison, it would be wrong since koala is much younger, this dellinger at least 13-14 years oldMarco 1907 (talk) 13:08, November 20, 2013 (UTC) We knew Koala's gender to begin with, there was just some discrepency as to whether or not the translation was accurate. Leave him as male for now. Until someone says something about him to someone else, we'll just play it by ear. 18:44, November 20, 2013 (UTC) I believe she is female because if you look closely, when she approaches Bellamy, she has breasts. They are small but they are there. 15:31, February 24, 2014 (UTC)Joaquin Ceja Jr. The very first flatchested girl of one piece!!!? haha na i say it is a he. Doomroar (talk) 02:13, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Pompousness is never becoming of someone who doesn't know what they're talking about. This is not the first time we've had this issue. I suggest taking a visit to Haruta's talk page if you want to know more. 03:13, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Haruta seems even more manly than Dellinger, anyway this made me wonder has there ever been a flatchested woman in this series? that can be one interesting piece of trivia, since you know, Oda sensei loves breast so much Doomroar (talk) 08:11, December 2, 2013 (UTC) If the gender is ambiguous, why not leave out gender specific pronouns, like Haruta's article does? Memnarc (talk) 20:42, December 17, 2013 (UTC) XD lo and behold it was male all along, where are you all now? i am calling it now Haruta is also a man. --Doomroar (talk) 04:00, November 23, 2014 (UTC) While Dellinger is biologically male, japanese readers commented on how she refers to herself with female pronouns, I was specifically told "His entire speech is feminine, including pronouns.". So Dellinger is most likely transfemale. :He is just an okama... i don't see why you all insist so much on making him a woman --Doomroar (talk) 22:22, February 6, 2015 (UTC) :According to japanese readers their entire speech is feminine, pronouns included. Buttbug (talk) 04:22, March 2, 2015 (UTC) :The stereotype for gay men in Japanese media is that they use hyper feminine speech and feminine pronouns, known as onee kotoba. The official website explicitly states that he uses this speech style. I've never heard of any woman-identifying characters that use it. He has never said referred to himself as a female, the feminine pronouns you are thinking of are NOT she/her (彼女) but the cutesy and girly way of saying I/me (あたし). The SBS even says he's a boy and that he's girly because of Jora raising him like a girl (ように is used as simile, so the notion is more that Jora raised him in a girly way rather than raised him to BE a girl). Japanese fans recognize him as a boy and call him an okama and some think he is actually gay because of his onee speech. --King940 (talk) 00:48, August 24, 2015 (UTC) Appearance is a reference to Charles Dance? Dellinger's appearance is similar to Charles Dance's Here Should he get a trivia bit about that? 07:52, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Not similar enough. 09:36, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Devil Fruite and Habit? Hey guys, reading this last chapter (which i loved), i had a slightly doubt about Dellinger abilities and habit... it says that he might have a habit of blabbing things he knows to others... while this might not be true as he only did it with Bellamy, wouldn't be an habit for him to always (or almost always) put his hand in front of his mouth while speaking? That was the first thing i had to say... second... while fighting Suleiman he showed more of his physical abilities... i'm not sure if it was a Devil Fruit that can make him clone himself (or similar) or it is that he is so fast that he can creat after images? I doubt it a little bit as if it were after images, or jumping around or smth that implies physical movements, well, the manga shows the effects of those things... while all the Dellinger were not blurry, running or smth that implies that is not a Devil Fruit. Before editing anything in his article, i wanted to ask you guys, what do you think? --Kiba91 (talk) 18:54, July 15, 2014 (UTC) 100% speculation, no. 18:57, July 15, 2014 (UTC) :ok... that is why i was asking if anyone could give any more and better detail of it... --Kiba91 (talk) 19:07, July 15, 2014 (UTC) So it looks like Dellinger has eaten a devl fruit after all. In the new chapter you can see a fin on his back. Could be a shark or a fighting fish devil fruit. Should we wait for a confirmation or add him to the Zoan devil fruit users template? 12:29, July 23, 2014 (UTC) Wait for confirmation. If it is a DF, he's going to be fighting soon anyway, so it'll be shown. 12:57, July 23, 2014 (UTC) He could also have a fishman parent, for all we know. So yeah, as was said above, we wait for more info. Will-O-Wisp (talk) Possible source for the appearance This is a cover for album of Jamiroquai's group. It's like a symbol, since it appears on a lot of their covers. I think it's 100% Dellinger; not only for the horns but also for the heigh and for the position (look his hands, it seems a guy laughting). So, if I'm right, we could add this thing to the trivia part. --Meganoide (talk) 12:44, July 26, 2014 (UTC) Hi. I'd like to know if someone agrees. So we can put this on the trivia or close this arguement. --Meganoide (talk) 00:32, February 7, 2015 (UTC) The horns are similar, but that's pretty much the only similarity I can see, so no, not trivia worthy, IMO. 00:35, February 7, 2015 (UTC) I think that it shows also that it's a guy with a boaster attitude... --Meganoide (talk) 00:45, February 7, 2015 (UTC) You can't really assume the figure's personality just by his appearance, especially when the figure is that vague. 01:13, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Horns are just a really common thing to put on people's heads. I see no trivia worthy connection, unless and SBS states otherwise. 17:35, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Full body image from the anime i noticed that he doesn't have one so i took this out from the scene where knocks out bellamy. i can't upload it to the wiki because im an anon, so take a look at it and see if it works out or not: http://i.imgur.com/idzDaMU.png 13:07, September 16, 2014 (UTC) I need to know which episode it's from in order to upload it. 13:11, September 16, 2014 (UTC) episode 661. 13:13, September 16, 2014 (UTC) thanks for putting it there man. i don't understand your snarky comment on it though. 13:53, September 16, 2014 (UTC) That's how he's going to respond to all people that try to be helpful, as he believes they are another user. 15:53, September 16, 2014 (UTC) If you're going to to try to pretend to be 2 users at once, try not to use the word "snarky", it's kind of a dead giveaway, given our history with the word. Also, I still uploaded the image, didn't I? 16:03, September 16, 2014 (UTC) Loooool. You're seriously accusing some innocent anon of being me. I love it! 16:05, September 16, 2014 (UTC) am i being confused of being someone else? okay I'm out of here ill never write anything here again please don't ban me. 17:01, September 16, 2014 (UTC) Name origin Should it be mentioned that his name sounds very similiar to 'Dellingr', a Norse deity, in trivia? (Sorry, for my bad English^^') 13:11, October 20, 2014 (UTC) Dellinger's Hat / Horns Now that Dellinger has been revealed to be a half-fishman of the fighting fish family, would it be safe to assume that the horns on his hat are actually his own and not just part of the hat? After all the horns have grown as Dellinger has gotten older. We've also seen the large fin on his back several times too. 13:16, November 19, 2014 (UTC) Made up fish species The trivia states the species he derives from is made up by Oda. But Siamese Fighting Fish is a real fish. How should we see this? 07:34, January 1, 2015 (UTC) He has fangs, horns and a thick dorsal fin. No real species of fighting fish have those features, only the one Oda made up does. Should we mention real fighting fish in his trivia anyway? :海賊☃ 姫 (talk) 09:05, January 1, 2015 (UTC) Yeah. Say that the species is real, but the design is fictional. 03:21, January 2, 2015 (UTC) The article mentions Dellinger´s fangs as retractable, and pushing down the human teeth whenever needed. However, I see it more as dropping the current teeth (which were most likely fangs originally, polished to look human for whichever reason), and growing a new set.Buttbug (talk) 04:24, March 2, 2015 (UTC)